Exothermic or Endothermic?
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Percy Weasley Harry Potter. This is a story of a 'maybe' plausable variation of M PREG. It's something Percy is asked to do by the Order so as to give Harry a Second Chance. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Act 1

Title: Exothermic or Endothermic?

Pairing: Harry Potter/ Percy Weasley

Length: 3 Acts. Three Scenes Each.

Rating: M+ (eventually.)

Summary: Percival Weasley has been asked to do something that seems very odd.

A/N: I'm experimenting with M-PREG. But with a more believable approach.

-------------------------------------

ACT 1.

SCENE. 1

Percival Weasley has always worked hard to achieve what he feels is rightfully his.

This includes his position at the Ministry for Magic; after all being the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic's office is a very _respectable _job.

Which is why Weasley knows that in order to keep the respect and the job he has, one must make sacrifices. Such as a strict personal life where no scandals could ever destroy his political career, as well as a strict public life where he can be viewed as a man who will get the job done.

Percival Weasley has all that. Without a doubt he is one of the most highly respected men out there.

Right now.

Which is why Percy is looking at the letter of summons on his desk with very wary eyes.

'Mr. Percival Weasley

Could you please attend a meeting at your family residence on Thursday the sixth?

It is direly important that you be there.

Sincerely yours,

Headmistress of Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall'

It is quite odd that something like this should be happening now.

After all Percy has worked very hard to sever all ties with the family that had brought him such shame two years ago. By the way that they had the audacity to turn their backs on the Ministry for Magic in a time of panic and need.

OK. That isn't entirely correct.

But Percy knows that it is basically what happened.

He's starting to get a headache. One of the ones that he knows is going to turn into a full blown out migraine by the end of the hour.

-----------------------------------------------

Percival Ignatius Weasley. Former Head Boy of Gryffindor has made all the sacrifices.

The ones that have insured his position at the Ministry is somewhat stabilized.

He dropped the girl that nearly brought him down with her admittance into the gambling trade. Not that it shocked Percy when he realized that Clearwater had a gambling problem. It was only that she had managed to acquire quite a debt during the World Cup three years back.

He dropped the friend who seemed to have _those _tendencies. The ones that dictate that everything that moves _must _be shagged.

He dropped the family that tried to rob him of his entitlements.

So why the hell is he standing here.

Looking at the near falling apart extended house that he left in a fit of fury so long ago.

This tall slender red head sighs and braces himself to deal with the worse.

------------------------------------------------

There are a lot of people here.

Some of them are obviously from his own family.

But the two Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphodora Tonks working with this so-called Order behind the Ministry's back. While still being on the pay roll?

Why that is completely unacceptable to Percy.

Mad- Eye Moody is exempted since Percy knows how the man is reputed to be quite a paranoid near schizoid man. So he can't really be faulted for having fallen for Dumbledore's false promises or whatever the man managed to throw into their ears.

His old professor Lupin is there along with the new Headmistress and Hagrid. Though the man is a werewolf, Percy has always had a respect for his intellect.

Everyone is staring at him in his little chair in the corner of the room. It feels very odd to have everyone looking at him as if he's suppose to present himself as King Solomon.

It is the Headmistress who stands up and opens the very uncomfortable meeting looking at Percy with the old eyes of his ex- teacher.

"We have asked you to be here for very important reasons, Mr. Weasley. If you would please listen and try to understand the urgency of the situation…"

---------------------------------------------------

"As you know the death of one of the most powerful wizards of modern times has past. Leaving us all in a disarray of confusion and panic.

In the last year the Ministry has felt this panic and confusion when the finally accepted the fact that the Dark Lord has indeed risen. With the slow uptake on the whole situation this panic and confusion could have been avoided.

During the entire duration of it all the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix has been taking place.

However that is not important.

What is important is that everything seems to have fallen on the shoulders of a seventeen-year-old boy. This has taken on the meaning that we have a seventeen-year-old boy fighting the Darkest Wizards of our time. With that a sub- human man whose soul has been split far too often to actually succumb to death.

Thus, it means that this 'Killing the Dark Lord' ideal to be something of a fable.

It is a Horcrux that has enabled Tom Riddle to indeed come back from the shadows he remains in when he has been forced down into his hole.

A Horcrux is a magical technique that has the ability to make a soul split, thus delaying the actual spiritual death. Meaning that no matter how many times Tom Riddle is cut down physically, he still is able to come back so long as there is a body for him to occupy. But with a Horcrux the soul becomes something lesser than what it was. One split it divides only to leave a fraction of itself behind.

The Dark Lord has taken on doing the Horcrux for approximately half a dozen times.

With this, comes the knowledge that we will never be completely rid of Tom Riddle until all of his Horcruxes are destroyed and laid to burn at the stake, as they should.

But once again the person that has been dictated for the task, whether it could actually be justified is a seventeen-year-old boy who has no Horcrux and no wanting of that lost piece of soul.

So, it has come to this. A theorized making of a fetus with the same soul and body of Harry Potter.

What this all entails is that a replica of Harry Potter has been made into a fetus that has already passed the stages of egg hatching and has been feed charms and incantations of taking in the soul of a dead Harry Potter once he dies.

The only thing is is that a womb is needed.

A female womb will not do because the outlining and natural functions of the uterus will take the fetus as it's own. And in the theorized version this would mean that the fetus would take on a different blood and genetic make- up of Harry Potter and possibly reject the soul of said person.

However with a male body acting in place of a mother the genetic make- up will not be jeopardized. Mainly because it can be monitored in a fake and unnatural womb environment.

It would allow Harry Potter to do as he is supposedly supposed to do. While allowing Harry to come back a relive a life that he already knew before hand."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Percy Weasley is silent.

What is he suppose to say?

It doesn't only sound far fetched and like a joke.

But they are talking to him about a male pregnancy.

Which isn't even possible.

He knows that he has a very strange expression on his face. After all he can feel the cold of metal on his cheek, reminding him that there is a smudge on his glasses right in the bottom corner of his left eye.

There are tens of eyes staring at him.

"…Soo… I'm here why?" It's an honest question.

There's a sigh right to his left and his brother Bill's deep voice answers.

"They want you to hold the womb."

Percy feels another headache coming.

"But I'm a guy."

"Did you even listen!" One of the twins. Percy never bothered trying to tell them apart.

"Percy…" It's Kingsley Shacklebolt talking to him. "All of the people that can be considered trusted are in the Order or have some very well known associations with Harry. What we need is someone who can be trusted to take care of themselves physically while carrying the fetus long enough so that if Harry does die, the fetus can grow and be born as a child. With Harry as the child. "

OK. So it sounds rational.

But where the fuck is the logic?

"It isn't possible!" Goddamn these people.

Percy snaps his head to look at the raven-haired green-eyed monster.

"Surely even you paid enough attention to know that Muggles have deducted that men and women have different chromosomes and that's what makes the difference in the genetics. There is also the thing that a man doesn't have a cavern at all to create even magically a womb to hold the size of a growing fetus."

Potter answers this.

"Healers will monitor it. It will be painful but seeing as how I'm not willing to have my death as the Ultimate End because some bastard decided to kill my parents, I would like to have this chance. It might not work but I think that it is worth a try. Seeing as how you've decided to _sever _ties with your family and have made it well known you would be the last person one would suspect.

As well it is in my preference to have a Weasley hold the chalice to my Second Chance."

It chills Percy to have a Boy- Who- Is- Not- Quite- A- Man talk like this. Percy sighs and buries his red curls in his hands.

"How long do I have to decide?"

---------------------------------------------------------

End Scene 1.

Act 1.


	2. 2

Act 1

Scene 2

Percy does have a mandate in which he must decide what he will… about this odd thing.

He knows that it is more than likely he'll agree considering the fact that this is his chance at once again proving himself to be worth his family's respect and adoration. All without an apology for the last few years.

It is something that Percy will never admit that he wants and certainly wouldn't ever think about had not a scenario such as this didn't come onto him.

The Male Pregnancy is not something that is physically possible. Even mythological theories it has been proven to have major consequences, such as throwing off the balance of the soul causing one to become either a manic-depressive or a bi- polar over hormonal being.

There is something about Chakras that Percy once read in a magazine whilst waiting at Kings Cross. The article was talking about Chakras being the energy wheels of the human spiritual being. If Percy can deduct anything a Male Pregnancy would throw these wheels over the edge and completely destroy his psychological mind…

Yet why is he still contemplating such an insane thing?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Even drinking coffee with the bitterness of tobacco is no longer sacred to these insane thoughts.

A Male Pregnancy would not only hurt beyond what it would of a small woman, but the artificial womb would have a deep affect on the chemicals that run through the male body. According to most of the Muggle biology books that Percy has all over the flat it would be near poisoning of the fetus and the body carrier.

The pain is probably what worries Percy the most.

Probably because he cannot remember a time when he was in a lot of physical pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do?" It is barely a whisper that leaves his lips. But his breath clouds the bathroom mirror.

It is past midnight. He has about three more days to decide.

It is a hard decision…

To give a boy whose never going to have a life of his own, another chance at some sort of normalized life… or to remain who he is without cause and effect.

Percy always sort of liked the boy. He was soft and strong. Full of life yet somehow sad. Loving without having ever been loved…

Something that Percy thinks is radiant in people. It reminds him of Albus Dumbledore.

There are deep bags underneath his brown eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

OK it is midday on the third and last day.

It is still an insane move.

But one that may benefit him in all that he does.

Running long fingers through his short curly hair, Percy knows what benefits may await him in the end of this.

To give a second life to Harry Potter would ensure his rise in influential power. Seeing as how people know of his estrangement from his family he has lost that sudden ladder to promotions.

But to be the second sort of mother/father to the boy who without a doubt will be the world's greatest hero…

Yes,

He'll do it.

--------------------------------------------------------

End Scene 2

Act 1


	3. 3

Act 1

Scene 3

Percy never does anything without knowing what it is.

Which is why he's currently looking over every text of Transfigurations and Potions he has ever read. Along with the Biology and Chemistry notes he's acquired from the Muggle world.

Still, he can't find the possibilities.

He knows that you can create a theory out of nothing but it still doesn't mean that the actuality is there. It is sort of like how Aristotle thought that the particles of atoms didn't exist and that science could be ruled into 4 categories that everything in alchemy could go with.

Fire, Water, Air and Earth.

Though it has been proven that this isn't true by Muggles, the thought is still prominent in the Wizarding World.

Which Percy knows is just ridiculous… after all you can call a Muggle and idiot when it comes to such things as ignorance. But when it is to the practicality of the World and its Wonders…

Well, they are the more intelligent of the two societies.

------------------------------------------------------------------

According to researchers in the Muggle world it is possible.

Hell, there are documents of an in vitro fertilization baby born in 1978.

In fact they are trying to create a baby born from a man right now. It is in the experimentation stages and wouldn't be available until Percy is probably long gone.

But they do have a way to do it.

The man who is the subject to the experimentation is Mr Lee. They have injected him with a large amount of female hormones (estrogens) as well as other hormones like a lutenizing hormone, follicle stimulating hormone, testosterone, progesterone, thyroid and a gamma fluro buterarone. What that means is that the chemicals in the body is changed dramatically.

The implantation of the embryo is probably the biggest thing. Mainly because the you must also implant a placenta into the abdominal cavity just under the peritoneum. The Peritoneum is the serious membrane that surrounds the cavity of the abdominal cavity and the larger interior organs forming a closed, or nearly closed sac. Which would be the womb.

The sever risk of haemorrhage is great even in women. You know, the ones this is supposed to be natural to?

The haemorrhage is sceptical to ectopic ruptures. Which occurs in the fallopian tube, this usually means death to the mother.

After this is done Mr. Lee had stopped taking the hormones because the pregnancy took over itself. The embryo secretes sufficient hormones to maintain its own growth and development.

The duration of the pregnancy is surprisingly like that of a woman. With the foetal heart monitoring, genetic testing, ultrasound scanning. As well as a constant watch over the health and enlarging stomach of Mr. Lee.

The delivery itself will require and open surgery. Commonly called a C- Section to remove the baby along with the placental. The removal of the placenta will be the most dangerous because it forms such intimate connections with the surrounding vessels that massive haemorrhage is likely.

The implantation may have also involved other structures of the abdomen, including the bowel and it is possible that parts of other organs may need to be removed.

--------------------------------------------------------

Percy is amazed that so much has gone into this in the Muggle world.

One would think that the Wizarding World would be the one to create the impossible.

But insofar Percy hasn't really found much to support a way that the foetus could be implanted. The Muggle one talks of the embryo being implanted and set up inside the abdominal cavity that would act as a womb. But the fallopian tube would be hooked up to it making the embryo genetically the carriers.

Which would reject Harry Potter's soul.

However if transfiguration can be used along with Potions there is possibility of making it so that the body doesn't become intimate with the fetus and will leave it alone while providing it with a womb that nurture it as a female uterus would.

But this is even more risky because an embryo is an egg that hasn't yet fully fertilized while a fetus is a grown fertilized egg with an already human genetic make- up.

There is the fact that a foetus is primarily a parasite and the uterus can deal with the parasite whilst internal organs cannot. This is the reason for most haemorrhage in the abdomen pregnancies.

---------------------------------------------------------

Percy is tired of trying to find out how they plan to actually do it.

However he will reluctantly admit that they are right that it is theoretically possible, but ethically…

--------------------------------------------------------

End Scene Three

Act 1.


	4. Act 2

ACT 2.

Scene 1.

They've given him Potions that he thinks could be the female hormones he read about in a couple of texts.

It tasted nasty and he would never wish that on even Marcus Flint. The boy who was his near mortal enemy in his First Year at Hogwarts.

He's noticed that the Healers and Nurses that are administrating to him are older and remind him of Madame Pomphrey. So all of them must have had some ties with Albus Dumbledore. This comforts the red head. Despite the fact that he still considers himself still loyal to the Ministry even though he's agreed to do this.

The monitoring process is done by one of the older Nurses who cast charms on his body to glow a certain colour. It tingles but otherwise he doesn't really mind.

He is staying overnight in a bed to be monitored as the transfiguration in his abdomen is made.

He still doesn't really like this but if it works then whatever.

-----------------------------------------------

The pain is beyond anything that he would have ever thought.

It's been over five hours according to the clock on a side stand. His room is dark from the night sky, the four poster bed is not at all comforting as he curls up in a foetal position due to the pain in his abdomen.

It hurts.

It hurts and he wants to cry.

----------------------------------------------

His mother sits on the bed beside him trying to calm him down with soft caresses on his lower back in the same way she used to do it when he was a child. It doesn't change the pain going through him.

The pain increases and decreases at random periods.

Percy allows himself to whimper.

Whimpers that turn into words.

"…it hurts…make it stop…"

He can hear his mother's choked replies that it'll be all right.

But Percy can't help but think that it won't be.

----------------------------------------------

His sister came in and just talked whilst combing her hands through his now oily hair. Her soft voice goes over him and he barely notices his flinch as another bout of pain over takes his bowel area.

He thinks that he's being torn apart and that his body will crack open to reveal a monster eating his insides.

-----------------------------------------------

Percy knows that it's been 9 days since the transfiguration has started.

"We're going to go move you to another facility. One that is unplottable so that you may be safe, just in case this information leaks." The deep barrelling voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt rolls over Percy exhausted body.

The pain has lessened and he isn't sure if that's a good thing or not.

After all the more dangerous parts and more painful scenes are about to be played out.

But he concedes when Hagrid comes in to grab a hold of him wrapping him up as they risk the transportation of a Portkey.

It hurts to have his body whirl around like water down a drain.

--------------------------------------------

End Scene 1

Act 2


	5. Second

Act 2.

Scene 2.

They've told Percy that the actual foetus won't start to be alive and growing until Harry Potter's first body dies. Which would be fine if Percy could stop concentrating on the fact that he has this…

Thing, inside him.

But it's weird.

Even though the pain has stopped being so irritatingly 'there', the aching mess of his body is feeling his mistake.

Because that's all this is.

A mistake.

Because when that Thing starts to grow then he'll be in more shit than he already is. Which isn't something he'd like to happen to himself.

So he's doing something he always told himself he would never submit himself to.

He's praying.

To any God or Higher Being that will here him.

"For fuck's sakes' don't kill him…"

It's selfish, sure.

But wouldn't you do the same?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been about a month since he's been forced to hide in this small cottage that over looks what could be the sea. He likes it because the greenery of the trees and the mountains are quite mystical.

The sort of place that Percy used to dream of when he was a kid and thought he could go live with the faeries.

The amounts of green is blinding and reminds him of jade and emeralds, the Machuu Pichuu that he's promised himself that he'll go to.

He's reminded of the rain forest of British Columbia that he had planned to use his vacation time on. The nature all around him is intoxicating and gives him a high that he's never been able to achieve before.

Content, Peace…

Lately he's been staring at the mirror and wondering why he has red hair. After all he's not at all like a Weasley should be. He's not at all like a Gryffindor should be.

He's Percy. The one whose gone for an abnormal experiment that he believes will further his career in the Ministry for Magic.

What is wrong with him?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month and he finally feels it.

This odd tingling that has made his stomach expand and his body suddenly go from cold to hot.

Needless to say he bloody well went mad.

"Percy… calm down…"

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN… THAT BASTARD DIED! NOW LOOK AT ME! I'M A FUCKIN' FREAK OF NAT---"

Needless to say that he was given some Calming Drought and spent the rest of the day sighing and just staring at the beautiful mountains.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a food diet he has to follow.

"No."

"Percy love, you must eat it."

Percy glares daggers at this woman who dares call herself his mother.

"No."

"Percy…"

"You have three seconds to get that fuckin' thing away from me."

"But I thought you liked banana's."

"…"

"Sweetheart…"

"I want chocolate and coffee. And my Fuckin' Cigarettes."

"…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Percy sometimes thinks that he could survive this entire messed up thing if he didn't have to drink what has to be the Most Disgusting Potions in the world.

Sometimes he tempted to throw it all back up on the Healer that dares give it to him.

Depending on what the Potion is.

The Nausea ones and the Calming ones he wouldn't ever let leave his system.

But the other ones…

---------------------------------------------------------------

There are days when he just waddles around outside watching the scenery around him.

He knows he's not in the UK anymore since the only part of the UK that can be called 'somewhat still alive' is some parts of Ireland and Scotland. But that would be risky considering the war that is going on.

So he's somewhere else and he's pretending its British Columbia, Canada. Although sometimes he dreams he's in Peru and on the other side of the trees lays an Incan temple that needs to be discovered.

With these thoughts Percy gets very happy. Because he remembered when he was a kid he used to fall into this fantasy of great adventures in a world that no one else had access to… one where no little or older siblings could bother him.

Cuzco in Peru would be where he would go.

The capital of the Incan Empire with its stonewalls adorned by gold. The temple of the Sun where the kings and rulers of the Incans were buried.

Or the Temple of the Moon.

He would go to all his dreams of his childhood laid.

But for now it doesn't really matter where this cottage is as he waddles around uncomfortably. His body isn't sure how to walk with this still small bulge sticking out from his abdomen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His father comes to visit him and sometimes just talks about all the pregnancies his mother went through.

"When she was pregnant with you she thought that it was a miracle. After all just before you would have been conceived the Dark Lord had made an attack on her family and she nearly had been one of them. So of course to find out she was going to have third baby she was ecstatic if a bit sad.

So for the next months she forced herself to be healthy for the sake of you and when you were born she stayed happy even though she could've been sad…"

Percy likes to doze off to his father's deep soft voice. The way the older man sits behind him cradling his body as if he was once again a five-year.

He doesn't notice the old calloused hands going through his hair and old blue eyes looking sad at his once estranged son's head.

He doesn't really listen when his father starts in on the familiar story about the twins.

"…Molly thought they were demons inside her belly. The way that they kicked. Heck, I even remembered once night falling out of bed because 'I' was afraid of getting kicked…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he stands in front of a long mirror naked from the navel and up. It looks a bit abstract to have his belly with a slight line of red hair leading down wards. Especially when said belly is about the size of an overlarge Quaffle.

If he presses the fingers of his right hand to the left side of his belly he can imagine he's feeling the baby.

When he does that this odd feeling overcomes him. A feeling that is like an aching hurt but a glowing love for that Thing growing inside him.

"…Did you know that there are these Crystal Skulls that have been found in Meso America that have these mystic properties to them. Even Carbon- 14 dating can't really tell us how old they are. Now Carbon- 14 dating is…"

Percy plans on having this Harry Potter to come out very cultivated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes it happens at the oddest places. Like today when he was waddling his way around by the sea. Smelling the salt fresh air and dreaming…

Then he felt this SHAZAM.

He gasped and wanted more.

Mini orgasms that happen at the oddest times and he knows that the sticky mess in his under garments are sticking to him due to the pre come. But all that really happens is that he becomes more sexually frustrated and yet can't really relieve himself.

The Goddamned Stomach is in the way!

Yet it just fuels the idea that the Thing growing in his belly knows this and is trying to help him.

Percy wishes that he had a lover who would relieve him from this torture…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Scene 2.

ACT 2.


	6. Third

ACT 2

Scene 3.

There is this upending pain that has had him in turmoil since 3 o'clock this morning.

He bloody does know what the implications of this are!

But like fuckin' hell he's going to go through with that now!

So he curls himself uptight and prays to whatever deity he can think of that the Thing will just 'disappear' and leave him the hell alone. Taking the Most Disgusting Potions Ever with it along…

He doesn't notice that the clock now says 7 o'clock and that his mother will be coming in with the standard Potions he's to take within the next fifteen minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------

He tries to figure out why this is happening.

After all there is no way a man could go into labour. It's not like a woman's pregnancy.

Then he figures that the contractions that a woman goes through before labour is the body telling the woman that the baby will soon be leaving it.

Yet, since he's a guy he figures the bouts of pain he keeps going through is his body's way of telling him that his body is now rejecting the unnatural Thing in that unnatural birth canal they've created inside him…

This is where his thoughts lay when his mother comes in finding him breathing shallowly…

She lets out this wounded cry and runs to get the Medi-wizards and Healers.

--------------------------------------------------------

All he can see is white. The room is stark white. The people coercing him are white.

If this is what lies at the end of life then he's going to commit suicide by giving himself to the Dementors.

"Percy, it's going to be alright love. All we're going to do is remove the baby. You don't want to go to sleep for this. And if anything hurts we want you to tell us." One of the white people talks to him.

"Percy. Just squeeze my hand if it gets to be too much…" It's the calm voice of his father on his right, while he smells that soft flowery scent of his mother in the room somewhere.

He's terrified.

The people all around him aren't helping him.

He wants to scream because the sterilized sounds are becoming suffocating. But if he screams it might intensify the pain that he feels. Something he so desperately doesn't want.

----------------------------------------------------------

He can feel liquid leaving him.

The sort of liquid that one would assume is water or some whip cream that the Twins threw over him.

He can imagine them butchering apart this live specimen on the table…

He can practically see his body organs clinging to this monster as it sucks out his life form.

His back arches off the table as he lets out this blood churning scream.

----------------------------------------------------------

There are a lot of things that Percy doesn't know.

Like why it is possible for magic to exist even though every evidence has shown that it shouldn't.

Or like why he feels that emptiness that makes his entire being feel hallow.

After all he knows that it wasn't a permanent thing.

The Baby that is.

Because it's not really a baby is it?

It's a near eighteen year old boy stuck as a child once again.

Besides Percy has spent the last months praying that the Thing growing inside him would just go away.

And now that it has why does he feel so lost?

Like something was torn apart from him, taking apart of him with it?

He doesn't know why when after they healed his insides he insisted on leaving the scar where the incision was made on his abdomen.

After all… he knew that it wouldn't last.

So if he hurts so much why does he keep the reminder.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It took 3 weeks to heal him after the incision.

Another 2 so that the Healers could put all his organs into where they should be. Getting rid of that unnatural birth canal.

But as Percy sits at his kitchen table he wonders if he'll ever be fully healed.

After all he lost the cabin where he pretended he was discovering lost Incan Icons.

After all he lost the Thing growing inside him. Thus, becoming a part of him.

All this pale tall red head has managed to gain is a kitchen table stacked with months of Daily Prophets, a majority of them detailing the Fall of the Dark Riddle.

He sighs. Stands turns out the lights and goes to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

End Scene 3

ACT 2


	7. Act 3

ACT 3.

Scene 1.

Every day is the same.

Blending into each other in an insufferable bind that makes Percy want to scream until his lungs nearly burst in excursion.

There is nothing that seems to get him going. Nothing that excites him and nothing that stimulates his mind or soul.

Nothing that requires compassion or anything of the sort when all you do all day is stand around looking important. Nothing that requires much emotion as you work to create a mask to hide those 'emotions'; listening to a man talk about all that needs to be done not paying attention to the facts that sometimes one must admit mistakes.

One thing that Percy never really took into account when he took this job was the fact that hypocritical decisions were made and near perfected in politics. There is nothing to be done about it. According to history.

Sometimes he feels bored enough to start to rip out his hair.

Others he wants to cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Every day is the same.

Every single day blends into another.

Maybe he'll be lucky enough one day to have something give and change.

Maybe if he screams someone will come running and declare everyone must go to some park and just run around in mud puddles…

Maybe …

---------------------------------------------------------

He's sitting at his desk looking at his quill.

He does have papers to file and other documents to sign on behalf of the Minister, however he's bored and more interested in the individual threads that make up the fabrication of his quill.

Which is just a stupid device anyways. Why the hell wizards still rely on the damned things Percy cannot fathom. After all pencils and pens are more efficient. Though mind you if he knew how to work one of those Muggle Personal Writing Typewriter things he would…

As it is…

'Knock, knock'

"Percy, are you busy?"

The red head snaps his neck up to stare with big eyes hidden behind horn- rimmed glasses, in time to watch his oldest counterpart ease into his office…

With a little boy right beside him.

One that has black hair and a goofy grin.

Percy's shock is nothing next to this sudden pain that flares in his chest. He doesn't even notice that he's standing up from his chair and as white as a ghost.

When he speaks his voice cracks and shakes.

"…It's only been 5 weeks…" His father is nodding sympathetically; Percy doesn't really pay much attention to anything but this little boy that looks to be about 2 years old.

"They've started feeding him Growth Potions. It seems unfair to have him wait while all his friends are older. Besides they've assured everyone that he'll remain as intelligent as he was, it'll just take some time with his brain growing at the normal rate."

"But won't the potions switch some of the chemicals in his brain or body?"

His father looks perplexed. Percy doesn't really want to deal with the particulars of Muggle Science with his father.

"May I touch him?" He can't help but feel like this is going to be the most important thing he ever does in his life.

His father's soft chuckles make the panic ease in his chest.

However it's the little boy with the most wonderful eyes in the world that come up to him. His goofy grin somehow finding itself on Percy's lips.

Holding out his chubby arms Percy moves around his desk to bend and pick up this little child.

The scent is something that Percy will forever associate to this moment.

The salty sea, green trees, and the waft of goat milk his mother always insisted was what people should have a glass of if they wanted to stay healthy.

The soft baby fine skin that touches his cheek makes his heart pound.

The little chubby cheeks that are separated by the smallest most adorable pink cherry lips… the baby fine hair that smells like watermelon…

The wet kiss on his nose.

Percy can't help it but his own raindrops fall down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

End Scene 1.

Act 3.


	8. Deux

Act 3.

Scene 2.

There are times in life that Percy has been beyond content.

And those times are happening right now.

The small hands are held out to be picked up when he comes into the room. The chubby arms and soft tiny body feels 'just so right' against his and Percy hasn't stopped thinking how perfect it all feels.

"Cheche…" (A/N: I can't really figure out a childish nickname Percy would have… try to pronounce it 'she she')

That soft high tone voice… Even hearing it makes Percy's heart pound and ache with this love that he doesn't really know.

The brilliant smile makes the light of the day come for Percy with the desire to jump for joy and hold this tiny little angel close to him.

The hair is unruly when his Mother tries to comb it. The snags in it make Percy cringe as the little boy makes little hissing noises. Sometimes when Percy has to leave this little creature's presence he feels torn apart inside. He holds this tiny thing when it comes to dinner and feeds him from his plate despite Mother's protest.

"Percy you really shouldn't do that. It teaches him bad habits…"

"Molly just leave it." Father's voice holds amusement as he watches the raven haired little boy twist his body around to force a small carrot in his son's mouth.

-------------------------------------------------

"So how are old are you right now." If Percy could hear his voice the excitement is there. His brown eyes sparkling while just staring transfixed at this little angels emerald orbs.

"I's 3." The dimples throw Percy into a heart leap that makes him want to jump in the sky and capture a cloud.

Instead he takes out this big plushy toy he bought that has a button that makes it move and sing a little tune.

His little Hare loves it.

With 'Cheche' singing along with Little Hare

"…Sandwiches are beautiful, sandwiches are fine-

I like sandwiches; I eat them all the time,

I eat them for my supper and I eat them for my lunch

If I had a hundred sandwiches, I'd eat them all at once!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Cheche! I'm not a baby!" The small hands resting on the teeny tiny waist. Percy just smiles at the sight.

He fears he's going to get premature wrinkles near his eyes due to the amount that he smiles around this little being that currently stands enraged in front of him.

He pats his knee.

"Come on I'll tell you a story instead." He knows that his Little Hare loves his stories. Mind you none of them are really original just excerpts of information from texts he's read and bits of history he remembers from Hogwarts.

But Little Hare loves to hear about the Goblins and all the pranks they pulled on the Wizards when they were fighting. However Percy's careful to tell only the pranks that he thinks are for little ears and not the bloody revolts that most likely happened.

"Did you know, that while the Witches were being prosecuted--"

"That means being put in a sorta time out right!"

"Yep, anyways when that was going on the Goblins used to go to Muggle homes and make sure that they seen them. They even rolled in dragon feces before they would go."

"Ewww… Dragon Poo? Gross."

Percy's laughs but continues on in his story.

-------------------------------------------------

Somehow Percy can't stop from feeling that one day this is going to be stolen from him.

Helping his Little Hare with his multiplications.

"1/1 is what?"

"Uhh…"

"OK. Again, with the One's Times Table the number doesn't change… you only have one pile."

"…"

"Do you get it?"

"…"

-------------------------------------------------

It's been nearly a year and a half. One in which Percy hasn't been able to leave this tiny angel behind.

'His baby.'

This was the little boy that thought Dragon Poo was gross.

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

The dimples are still on the soft pale cheeks that Percy will forever remember. He finds it odd that this was the same small boy all those years ago who had the sad old eyes, while now it seems that everyone is seeing a different picture of the same small boy that they've already met. One whose eyes sparkle with something akin to happiness.

But despite it all Percy still thinks of this image as his little Hare.

Percy still kisses him when he tucks him into bed.

His Little Hare doesn't seem to mind and even turns his head to receive his kiss.

Percy still tells him he loves him.

His Little Hare gives a goofy smile and sloppily kisses the bridge of his nose…

"Of course I want to go."

Percy smiles,

"Great go grab your coat."

--------------------------------------------------

Percy isn't too sure what happened.

One moment his little Hare has the softest most delectable voice.

Next thing you know this Out- of- Tune- Radio possesses the boy. Giving the boy these awkward limbs that seem to go all over the room when he walks.

His sister sometimes teases him…

Yet it's only when he sees Percy looking at does he blush.

But Percy doesn't really notice that. The only thing that he really notices is that his little Hare no longer calls his 'Cheche' even though he secretly hated that he still felt that it was something that was just between the two.

"Percy…"

Oh how it hurts to hear his little boy say that to him.

Sometimes when he goes to see Harry at night he finds that the boy cringes and trembles when he sits on the side of the bed.

When he goes home at night he can't help but think that something is wrong. But Mother always tells it isn't. Everything is perfect.

Then why is something missing?

---------------------------------------------------

It happened exactly 2 years since the child came out of him.

He was sleeping in his bed with Harry nestled right beside him. Just like when Harry slept over in his flat in London, just like always.

Everything was just as it's always been. Just lying on the bed nestled in a warm embrace that added to a feeling perfection.

There was something that woke him up startlingly.

The fingers that slipped through his nightshirt and trailed down his ribs…

Percy jolted awake. Scrambled up the bed and connected his funny bone against the night stand that held both pairs of glasses.

The red faced Harry Potter was all Percy could see.

The rest of the morning was awkward but Percy soon forgot it and became the man he always is around the boy.

"Cheche?" They are sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch and getting ready for another day out to London before Harry goes back to the Burrow.

Percy is startled but looks up eagerly. Harry looks awkward, but all Percy can think of is that deep well of happiness that suddenly bubbles inside him at the sound of the old endearment.

"Yes?" If he could hear his own voice he would hear the slight breathlessness.

Harry is sitting right beside him in the chair that both he and Percy built when Harry was roughly 11 yrs. old.

The face of his Little Hare is too close to his for his liking.

When their nose collide Percy finally knows enough to jerk back. But unfortunately Harry goes with him obviously intent on doing what he had been doing.

The boy is attaching his mouth to his and he doesn't really know what he's doing. Though Percy knows that he should be blaming Ginny and Fleur for the fact that Harry seems to be trying to eat his lips, if all the slobber running down his chin is anything to go by.

Percy pushes the young boy off of him and gets up. He locks himself in the bathroom.

A quarter of an hour later he comes out…

"We'll pretend that didn't happen, shall we?"

Percy doesn't even bother to see the nod of conformation while he goes to retrieve their coats.

-------------------------------------------------------

It is at dinner a celebration of the Fall of Lord Voldemort that Percy finally realizes that his Time of Peace is over.

It's been a month and a half of awkward situations and Harry is now about 16. The awkward feelings that arise from both of them is making Percy feel as though he's the one who is wrong.

But at the same time he feels so right.

His family is all around him. Their friends are all loud and talking and everything seems to be happy and full of celebration.

It is a time when everything is Great.

But when they sit down to dinner and Harry stands up looking defiant and looks as Jesus in Da Vinci's 'Last Supper'… Percy feels a cold draft come on to him. Anxiety suddenly flows through his veins and stopping his heart…

"Everyone SHUT UP! Harry has something to say!" The Twins' loud voice is blusterous.

Harry is taking a big deep breath then the words fall out.

"I think that I'm gay… and… and… and that I… I… love" Harry's tears are in the corners of his eyes and he's staring at Percy with this hurt that makes Percy angry…

"…Cheche…" Percy's shaking his head, all he can hear is the ringing sound of the silence around the table.

But he doesn't want to believe this is happening to him.

Harry's all but out crying right now. His hands are on the table and his body is leaning across to where Percy is sitting and he's asking Percy to 'Please'…

"Please what?" Percy voice is harsh. But he doesn't care. He can't help but think that some sort of demon has found a way of taking his little boy and is destroy him somehow.

He stands up the anger blazing in his eyes. He storms out of the room only to have his brother Bill step up. His brother won't let him by.

"Let me go." The scars tighten on his brother's face, as he says a resonant 'No'.

Harry's voice drifts to his ears from behind him.

"Cheche… just--" Oh the anger is too much.

"JUST WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! I gave you life, I gave you love, I gave you EVERYTHING! WHAT MORE DO YOU FUCKIN' WANT!" He can't help it.

Harry's choking in his tears and falling into Mother's arms.

Percy's saying more things. Things about how Harry made him the biggest freak in the world when he was pregnant with him. Things about how Harry is his son and how now he's expected to fuck him…

It's when the fist of the werewolf connects with his jaw and everything goes back that Percy feels betrayed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a couple weeks and all that Percy can do is sit in his office at work holding the pieces of his sanity together.

Two bloody weeks and it feels like forever since he last looked upon the face of that…

Percy realizes he's an idiot.

But for some reason he doesn't want his little Hare…

That way…

Or at least he shouldn't.

He doesn't really understand.

"Percy?" He looks up. It's only been about Two years since the same boy came through that door and gave Percy some sort of meaning…

Yet just seeing him in the doorway looking as if hell has suddenly come and claimed him.

Percy finds his voice.

"Yes." How can he dare to look on this black haired boy? With all the things that he said. The hurtful way he treated him.

Harry comes into his office and looks at Percy with the same sad eyes Percy thought he'd never have to see again.

"Why?" Percy looks down at his desk. Where is quill has created a black hole on a piece of parchment.

"Why?" He forces it all out. "I can't. I can't give you what you want. I can't be that… person in your life."

Harry is touching his shoulder. His hand in firm grip on his shoulder.

"But I love you." The voice on his left is soft and deep. It's a beautiful timber… But then again everything about his little Hare is beautiful.

"It's wrong." It is.

"… you used to tell me that nothing is right or wrong. That it is what feels good and what feels bad that make all the difference."

Percy thinks that Harry should know by now that he doesn't like to have his words thrown into his face.

"Ethically this is wrong. You are my son."

"NO! I am Lily and James' Potter's son."

"I gave birth to you!"

Percy jerks out his grip and out of his chair. Spinning around and facing the boy head on.

"You gave me a Second Chance, Percy! There is a difference!" Harry's once again gripping his arms…

"I cannot love you as you would have me too." Percy is trying to get away.

Harry's lips are whispering against his neck.

"I think you can."

--------------------------------------------------

Scene 2.

Act 3.


	9. Trios

Act. 3.

Scene 3.

The intoxicating feel of flesh upon flesh makes the world seem to stop and the agonizing torment of pleasure overcome the senses.

Everything seems to stop as the soft cries of his young lover overflows his hearing.

It's all that Percy can do not to suddenly pound into the yielding and 'very' willing body, in a way that might hurt the boy.

The legs wrapped around his waist tighten as Percy drives more and more into the warm heat surrounding his organ. The heat is making everything fade away and this intense feeling pool near his navel… his own grunts and groans filling the sex- filled air.

Percy tries to hold on a bit more. But this wanton raven haired, green-eyed beauty is arching up off the mattress and climaxing with a soft scream. His fingers digging holes into Percy's back.

Percy's heavily breathing and starting to near the end of this…

He falls on Harry, sweaty and his limbs are tingling. His breathing is erratic and he's busy trying to calm down his heart. Harry nudges him to lie beside him. Which he does with a lazy turn of his body.

He's still breathing hard and the tremors are still going through his body.

Harry stretches his body and has this small satisfied smile on his face.

Percy swears that Harry purrs…

"'mmm sleepy…" Harry's is looking at him with these soft green eyes. Percy just looks at him back and allows his arm to put an arm around the boy as he curls into Percy.

----------------------------------------------------

Sometimes it's all Percy can do in order not to scream. Especially when watching him sleep.

For some reason it brings it all back…

The nearly three years he was given with some child's love. The love that is pure and innocent and without complete reason…

Sometimes he feels nauseated with himself.

Most of the time it's because he can't help but think of that small little 4 year old that had two missing front teeth grinning wildly at him.

Once in awhile it's because he can't seem to see past that like everyone else can. Everyone who has accepted the fact that Percy is indeed the one who is the love of Harry Potter…

Why can't he?

-----------------------------------------------------

When Percy finds himself against some hard surface and his pants are gone to be replaced by a messy raven hair head…

The wet heat surrounding his arousal makes his entire body go up in flames. He fists the dark hair and lets out soft pants. He loves the way that the soft mouth uses its tongue to play with his head, and lick at his balls. He loves the way that it suckles at his shaft and one of the hands that are holding his hips in place leaves only to reappear massaging the back of his balls.

He knows he makes a loud grunt when he finally comes.

But Harry drinks it all up… and when Percy looks down he'll find that Harry's been looking at him the entire time.

----------------------------------------------------

"So how does it feel to be the Deputy Minster underneath Minister Shacklebolt?" The reporter is one Colin Creevey. When he and Harry had first publicly announced that they were lovers he wrote a rather scathing article about Percy.

One that had him eating a Weasley Canary Custard that didn't untransfigure for several months.

"I find that he's an exceptional man with changes in mind."

"Will these changes be good?"

Percy smiles.

"In the over all of things. Yes."

Other reporters budge in front of Creevey.

----------------------------------------------------

When he comes home tired at night Harry leaves him alone. After all Percy is a very solitary person.

But when he goes to bed early and actually plans to sleep Harry won't allow him off so easily.

Slipping into bed with him and vanishing his pyjamas with a flick of his wrist and straddling his waist.

Percy sometimes gets pissed off only to have his body betray him.

They'll kiss and bite… Harry running his hands down Percy's lean body.

He always stops to kiss the scar on his belly and say

"I love you."

Percy will not say this back while they are in this room.

For in his mind the carnal love is not something that should defile those words. Those words are for the innocent touches and purity. Not for the times when passion and lust overwhelm all truth.

But he'll lean up to touch chest to chest with that beautiful pale body and run his hands down the back side. Revelling in the way the lower back arches and the heat and stickiness of precome are against his own stomach.

He'll smooth his hands over the fleshy globes that quiver whenever he touches them.

"...uh…Percy…" The hot gust of air against his ear makes him hotter. And he needs this.

But Harry pushes him back again.

"Lay there." It's a command and the voice is hard with arousal.

The emerald eyed beauty leans over to the nightstand grabbing the oil they keep there. He takes some and moves back to spread in on Percy's jutting erection…

While afterwards making a show of taking his other hand and putting fingers in his mouth. Using that impossibly pink tongue to laver them with saliva then putting that hand behind him.

That's when Percy knows how much he is controlled by this.

The way that Harry fucks himself on his own fingers making beautiful wanton forbidden noises and arching up when he touches his own sweet spot.

Both of their cheeks are red and their both moaning. Finally Harry removes his fingers and slithers up the bed to Percy. Keeping himself just above the thing that they both so desperately want.

Then slowly going down and allowing Percy's organ to slide into place… inch by inch…

Up and down. Percy's fingers are going to leave bruises.

Up and down. Harry's leaning back with one of his hands on Percy's thigh trying to steady himself.

Up and down. The sound of flesh slapping flesh is loud and the groans making it louder.

Again and again…

Percy comes first… his toes curling and his body twisting, his fingers making spasms on Harry's hips.

When Harry comes Percy just softening inside him and he's jerking his hips still taking all that Percy has to give.

Harry once told him that he loves to wank on Percy's dick with him watching. That led to them having sex more than two times a day for a week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It something that Percy never really thought about.

But after five years Harry has.

"Why not?" His once little Hare's cheeks are red with anger.

Percy sighs and tries to explain.

"Because it's not safe and not exactly possible."

"Yes it is! YOU WENT THROUGH IT YOU FUCK!" Percy swears if looks could kill he would be ashes right now.

"And where do you think you'll will obtain the embryo? Hmm… because as far as I know you can't make any yourself and neither can I." Use reason because madness will eventually fail.

"What do mean where will I get the embryo? I want a kid, Percy. One that has both of us in it. And since you and Ginny are--"

"That won't work!"

"Why won't it!" What an idiot.

"Because I won't allow her to even think she can touch you!"

"…"

"What?"

"You possessive FUCK! I WAS TALKING ABOUT ARTIFICIALLY!"

---------------------------------------------------------

It's been nearly a decade and Percy still finds he wants this man's body as much as ever.

This body that has a mark on the side that is identical to his.

These days it's hard to find the time to be all over each other… The kisses are rushed and the groping is done hurriedly.

Most of the time all there is time for is quickies.

So when he gets to revel in the taste of his life- partner… Percy loves it.

Sometimes he drinks in the mess he makes in that deep canal of forbidden fruits.

Just suckling at the over sensitive flesh as Harry screams into the pillow. His tongue breaking through the stretched and sore skin he caused. Tasting his own spilt semen in this place that should only reek of Harry…

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So one kid that is ours and three that are adopted. Well, I see you two must really love children." The reporter is a woman who's about Percy's age. Her bottle green robes match with Harry's perfect eyes.

"Yeah, we love them a lot. I mean we adopted them before we had Allen and I wouldn't trade them for the entire world. "

"And is it true that two of them are completely Muggle?"

"Yes, but like I said Percy and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"And what would you say to the parents trying to start their own families out there?"

Percy tunes out knowing that Harry can gush on and on about their children.

----------------------------------------------------

In the beginning of it all Percy wasn't going to be doing any of this. He wasn't going to be a father/mother or have a male lover. He wasn't going to become a completely socialist politician…

He wasn't going to fall in love with having a baby that wasn't his.

He definitely wasn't going to end up making love to that same person every night, morning, and afternoon.

And though he's happy right now he's still can't help but think that he's lost something.

Something along the way.

His Little Hare?

He has four of them now.

Dignity.

He's the Deputy Minister.

Some day he thinks that either he or Harry are going to burn out…

But maybe it's all just pointless ramble.

Maybe he's feeling as if he's lost the person he was because he changed in such a short amount of time…

Or because he lost his family until one day that stupid owl came to his place and he made a choice that seemed at the time purely selfish.

Or maybe he should just take his brother's advice and just stop thinking about it.

Besides if he's lost something he's gained a lot more.

---------------------------------------------------

End Scene 3.

Act 3.

Le Fin.

**Endothermic.**

**1. **_Chemistry_ Characterized by or causing the absorption of heat; endoergic.

**Exothermic.**

**2. **_Biology_ Of or relating to an organism that generates heat to maintain its body temperature, typically above the temperature of its surroundings; warm-blooded.

In biology, an **exothermic** or **poikilothermic** animal is one that requires external sources of heat (usually sunlight) to maintain its internal temperature: for example, reptiles. See also endothermic.

In chemistry, an **exothermic** reaction is one that produces heat: for example, combustion.

In thermodynamics, an **exothermic** process is a process during which the system releases heat to its environment.

A/N:- I was going for more of a question on

Breaking Bonds

or

Keeping them together?

But I didn't know how to really end it. So I think the ending sucks.


End file.
